Forsaken
by SecretsTellNoLies
Summary: Returning from the future was supposed to have been followed by a break from the chaos that had pervaded Tsuna's life since Reborn appeared. Key words, supposed to, something has followed from the future and enemies are swarming like flies. It's just one thing after another and Tsuna has to find a way to deal with it all. With or without his Family's help.
1. Foreboding Skies

Hello to my fellow fanfiction readers thank you for clicking on my story after reading my fail summary *bows* This is my first KHR posting and first (hopefully) multi-chaptered fic and I do hope you enjoy it 3

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: T (to be safe)

Pairings: None at the moment (romantic, platonic or otherwise)

Summary: Returning from the future was supposed to have been followed by a break from the chaos that had pervaded Tsuna's life since Reborn appeared. Key words, supposed to, something has followed from the future and enemies are swarming like flies. It's just one thing after another and Tsuna has to find a way to deal with it all, with or without his Family's help.

Warnings: Fail attempt at light humour, Tsuna is abused (repeatedly) and no apologies are forthcoming.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Amano Akira (bless her muse) owns the lovely Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all its characters not me, because I don't know _what_ I'd do with all of them at my fingertips *innocent smile* I do own the plot and my own characters however.

A/N: This story is set after they return from the future, I don't remember if they stated when exactly this happens, in regards to month and/or season so I will be setting it during their winter break because they still had school after they returned?

Italian being spoken is represented as _**bold italics**_. Thoughts are '_italics in apostrophe's_'.

**Foreboding skies**

_He can feel a presence, dark, serrated and constant. _

_Whenever he steps outside the base and whenever he is deep in its confines, there is that ever present sensation of someone close – even when it seems he is alone. _

_The presence watches him at times and at other times it dims until it's just a mere whisper at the back of his mind._

_But it is always, undoubtedly, _there_._

_Turmoil; anger and grief and hate and pain. Intense_,_ the feelings are_ too much_ and he feels suffocated whenever it comes near. _

_Reborn's useless advice echoes in the space of his concern. "If it hasn't hurt you Dame-Tsuna you should stop worrying about it"_

_But he isn't worried about that. He _knows_ the presence won't hurt him, how can it? When all of its anger points furiously in the direction of another. No, all he wants is to soothe the presence. _

_Reborn had smirked upon hearing this "Then go find it. As a boss it is your responsibility"_

_He can feel it now. Watching him. Where is it? Why can't he find it? What has caused it to fall into darkness?_

_But as he turns corners and opens doors it turns tail, flees until he is frantically searching. Find it…find it…find it! He has to help! Can't ignore the way his sky flames demand the harmony. Can't ignore Reborn's order._

'_Come back! Why aren't you letting me help you?'_

_Silence is its answer. Determination is his. He runs and he runs and he runs until the breath in his lungs are no more than gasps and the muscles on his legs are hardened mud._

_There! Right in front of him – face covered in shadow – the presence! _

_Exhaustion catches up to him then, drags him down until the cold floor is pressed against his weary limbs. _

_If he can just…reach it…it won't be….in pain anymore._

_He struggles till the end. Reborn would be proud._

* * *

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna"

If Reborn's voice, let alone words, weren't enough to send Tsuna flying out of bed and face-first into his wall (which they definitely are) then the 100 pound mallet aimed at his stomach certainly is.

"Ittteeee! Reborn! W-what was that f-for?" the small brunette shrieks, rubbing his throbbing stomach and red face. The remnants of his dream buried by his irritation.

The sadistic tutor ignores the boy, holding out his Leon gun instead and letting the bullet speak for him. It grazes Tsuna's cheek before flying harmlessly out the open window.

"It's time for your morning run"

And by run he means 10000 kilometre sprint.

"B-but Reborn-"

Another shot has Tsuna scrambling. Shoving his clothes on haphazardly, he manages to put his shoes on the wrong feet, his shirt on backwards twice, and trips over the flat surface of his floor more than a dozen times before he is finally finished.

During all that time Reborn has emptied his Leon-gun four times and is nearly ready to just launch the boy out the window. He doesn't though, enjoying the pitiful sight of a 14 year old boy failing to dress himself properly, too much to do so.

Chilled air and a sky tinted with the faintest hints of dawn is what greets the two as they step outside. They barely make it five steps however, before the baby's sharp senses pick up on a lurking presence.

"Reborn? What is it?"

Tsuna, while not picking up on anything other than the ordinary, does sense that his tutor has.

'_I-It's not mafia out to kill me is it?_'

With barely a glance Reborn kicks the back of Tsuna's head, jumping off the boy's shoulder in the process.

"Stop jumping to conclusions." Reborn smirks at the comic horror plastered on the others face "I have some business to attend to. Don't slack off on your run, I'll know if you do"

With a shriek and an image of insect minions the brunette dashes off, not wanting to provoke the sadistic baby in any way.

'_I already have enough bruises for now!' _he mentally shrieks. Despairing because of course more will appear later.

Reborn watches Tsuna disappear around the corner before turning to face the Vongola messenger. For a reason that evades his expert clutches, the mere sight of the man and not of a letter in the mailbox causes uneasiness to squirm in his guts. It is not a feeling the number one hitman enjoys.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greets, pushing aside his unease to be pondered over later.

"Greetings Master Reborn, Nono has sent me to deliver a very urgent message. He also requests" and the way the word is said makes it sound more like 'beseeches' "your immediate presence along with those of Vongola Decimo and his guardians. None of them are to be spared this appointment"

The messenger proceeds to open a briefcase, that not even Reborn knows where he pulled out from, revealing a single letter resting on the dark blue and gold velvet cushion.

With a barely raised eyebrow, and Leon shifting on his hat to peer at the small bulge in the folded paper, Reborn takes the letter out of its…unusually extravagant container. Tsuna can wait, he decides, and returns to the boy's room.

When said boy returns to said room, drenched in sweat and body odour and panting like a dog – _'stupid Reborn…hah…and his…hah…stupid devil training'_ – it is to see his tutor sitting at the desk, calmly sipping from a cup of steaming espresso.

Except, there is something about Reborn's movements - tensed and twitchy - that Tsuna's hyper intuition can't help but notice. His Spartan tutor – and this terrifies Tsuna - is troubled.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna whispers, not really having the breath to do otherwise and unsure if he should say anything at all.

Turns out he shouldn't have, when a gun is trained on him in the next millisecond and Reborn's sharp onyx eyes are boring into his.

"HIIIIEEE" but by the time Tsuna has finished screaming, the gun has morphed back into a green chameleon and Reborn is observing the trembling boy with an unreadable expression.

As the seconds tick by and nothing is said, beads of sweat start to trickle down the boys temples.

"Pack your bags, we are travelling to Italy. Nono's orders"

Due to his relief at the silence _finally_ being broken, Tsuna fails to grasp what Reborn has just told him to do. For a while at least.

"HIIIEEE! Why are we going to Italy? What about Kaa-san? Gokudera-kun? He's going to be worried" a massive understatement, but hey "What abou-"

As funny as Tsuna's expression is, Reborn growls lowly, tired of his panicked ramble and shuts him up. One ton mallet style. If it also saves him from answering a question that he doesn't know the answer to (as much as he detests this fact) then who has to know but himself?

"A boss doesn't panic like a little school girl Dame-Tsuna. I've already sent the news to all your guardians who will be accompanying us. We leave in five hours"

"…WHA-"

His shocked yell fails to finish before a foot connects with his head and he finds himself, once again, flying towards the wall. In the time it takes him to collide with the solid annoyance (walls hate his very existence you see) he resigns himself to the fact that apparently, he will be travelling to Italy in a handful of hours.

He just hopes that the feeling stirring in his gut is only because of his own apprehensiveness, and not because something is wrong with Reborn's reaction to the same news.

Tsuna wonders what is so urgent that his grandfather has to call them over so abruptly.

* * *

It is ten in the morning before everyone has gathered at the airstrip. Those of them unfamiliar with planes (*cough*Tsuna*cough*) stare dumbly at the private Vongola jet that is their form of – extravagant and not wholly unexpected – transport.

One confined cabin plus Tsuna's guardians times Reborn equals….well.

Looking at his guardians, the more violent, unruly ones in particular Tsuna just knows that he is going to touch down in Italy with a deathly fear of any and all flying mechanisms that does not include sky flames and his gloves.

Not a mere five minutes into the ride and Mukuro and Hibari are going at it like rabid dogs, or maybe that was rabid pineapples?

Whatever the rabid creature/fruit, Kufufu's and I'll bite you to death's are being thrown back and forth like one of Chikusa's yoyo's.

When the two manage to literally destroy _half of the jet_, giving Tsuna a heart attack as they are immediately caught in a powerful, sucking vacuum. Chrome's quick reaction – too quick in fact almost as if the illusion was hovering, ready to take effect – saves their lives.

Hibari and Mukuro, with a nearby but silently observing Chrome, utterly disregard this fact and continue their antagonising of each other (more one-sided than anything because Hibari just wants to kill) and Tsuna decides to steer clear of that whole situation because, to be honest, he is terrified of getting in the middle of them.

On that note, Gokudera is not and barges his way into it, furious because they had nearly killed the Tenth and (without a mention of his own wellbeing) proceeds in trying to blast them to pieces with his dynamites as punishment.

Until Ryohei, with no little surprise to Tsuna, steps in and shouts in a rare moment of sound judgement, that he extremely shouldn't be lighting up explosives unless he wanted to extremely be responsible for destroying the other half of the plane.

And that's when Hibari and Mukuro's 'Lecture of the Right-Hand Man done in Righteous Fury' (screams of anger because they're stupid pineapples and bloodthirsty skylarks) dissolves into an equally loud argument with the annoying turf-top.

Yamamoto, being the peacemaker he is, tries to quell both situations, only managing to make it worse. Inevitably he gets sucked into Gokudera's and Ryohei's insult-fest and now Tsuna has two unruly groups that are making far too much noise and scarring him with every bang, scrape and slam that lands on the small space around them.

Of course, there is also the added hassle of one, lighting guardian Lambo. The two year old, with his afro full of dangerous weapons and that blasted bazooka, has spent the entire time trying to assassinate Reborn. Seeing it as an opportunity since the hitman has nowhere to run.

The cow baby manages to exasperate the only person who is kind to him on that plane, and call back his future self a record of three times in twenty minutes. Reborn finds his entertainment in egging Lambo on with scathing insults and moments of ignoring his very existence.

Before even getting halfway, Tsuna is traumatised, frightened and just plain _annoyed_. He endures it though, too scared to do otherwise and trying to avoid anything that might destroy the plane for real this time. Even though he knows that Reborn won't tolerate Tsuna (yes this is all his fault) letting his guardians wreak havoc.

It all goes relatively well – despite the beatings that Reborn delivers – until three things happen simultaneously. Looking like a scene from a horror movie, playing right before his eyes.

Lambo, crying and wailing for the umpteenth time, pulls out his abused bazooka, misfires and shoots Mukuro instead. Only achieved because Hibari had just knocked him off balance with a precise blow from steely tonfa, due to his loss of balance his trident accidentally knocks one of Gokudera's _lit_ dynamites completely _out_ of his hand and towards a window, before the pink smoke tugs him ten years into the future.

Ironically, the dynamite heads towards the only window that sports a sizeable enough crack in it, so far not thick enough to invite that deadly vacuum force back into the cabin.

All that is changed when the, small but powerful enough, stick of doom explodes and shatters what is left of Tsuna's patience and sanity.

With a strength honed by Reborn's Spartan training, his gloves find their way onto his hands and two pills into his mouth. Utterly disregarding the almost instantaneous loss of air, and the forceful tug against his body, Tsuna surveys the situation in one sweeping glance.

The older Mukuro is his most unaffected guardian, sat comfortably in one of the chairs with a red-faced Chrome held securely on his lap and his usual mocking smirk aimed benevolently at the chaos he has arrived in.

As for the rest of them, they have grabbed onto whatever is nearest, or in Hibari's case, dug his tonfa past the plush carpet and into the metal floor of the plane.

Reborn, at the front of the plane, is sleeping soundly. Securely held in his throne-like chair by a Leon harness, an oxygen mask over the lower half of his face.

The blaze of sky flames on his forehead flicker as amber eyes – calm and deadly – focus on that troublesome broken window. His flame engulfed hands rise to position.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" despite the lack of oxygen – Mukuro has only bothered to create illusory air for him and Chrome – Tsuna's voice is smooth and controlled.

Ice forms over the small hole and his guardians, bar the obvious three, drop to the floor. Breathing deeply in relief at the air that Chrome has supplied them with.

Before the majority of his guardians can start bickering again – and really? After being deprived of oxygen and nearly sucked out of the plane a _second_ time, they were going to start arguing again. _Really_?! – orange eyes snap over to them.

Jaws click shut and dread dances gleefully down their spines as their kind, timid boss looks at them with what only can be described as his HDWM 'you're going to suffer' glare.

By far more frightening than a Gokudera or Hibari glare can ever be. In fact, only one of Reborn's glares or an angry Chrome glare can rival Tsuna's HDWM ones.

Which is why it doesn't come as a surprise when those gloves are directed at them and "Zero Point Breakthrough: First edition" leaves Tsuna's mouth. The only person to escape punishment is his female mist guardian, the male mist somehow ending up in front of her (as he would explain later). Not that Tsuna had been aiming at her in the first place.

Warm, brown orbs return and Tsuna can't decide whether to grin in relief because he can finally rest peacefully or 'Hiiieee' in terror of what awaits him when he melts the ice, Gokudera's apologies included. Chrome makes his decision for him as she forcefully tucks him into his chair-turned-bed and kisses him on the cheek.

With two hours until they reach Italy, it is much needed rest for the exhausted brunette. So he decides to worry about his ice-cubed friends when he wakes up.

* * *

After that exhausting and terribly traumatic plane ride – one which Tsuna will never, _ever_ be repeating because he was right in all aspects; he now has a fear of flying and upon melting the ice was bitten to death, caught in his nightmares and apologised to – they arrive at the Vongola mansion and the brunette ends up gaping in awe at the sheer, sprawling magnificence of the estate.

Old bricks set together create the towering main building, rising up and up, and ending in rounded towers and spires that belonged to old medieval castles. The windows – large and arched – sparkle happily, reflecting the sun in a myriad of colours. There is green; vines, ivy and moss, crawling its way up the sides of this masterful piece of stonework, adding to its ancient and powerful feel.

Off to the sides, within acres upon acres of nature more structures lie; man-made but beautiful gardens growing everything from rose bushes to tiny snowdrops, concealing stone statues and fountains and wooden benches and marble gazebos.

Building after building – all built with stone and spires with green scaling it's walls - disperse amongst miniature forests and large pools and even an orchard or three. Movement is everywhere, the hustle and bustle almost tangible in the air, an aura of calm resting like a warm hand over everything.

'_Primo's house'_ Tsuna thinks. Majestic and wonderful and welcoming, he wouldn't mind living here even, with the easing comfort the sight delivers.

Managing to pick his jaw off the ground, he follows as they are led into the large entrance hall that all visitors are initially directed to. Standing right in the middle of the black-and-white tiled floor is his jii-chan, and Tsuna can't help but hurry across the room to the old man.

Somewhere in between his excitement and relief (he shouldn't let his imagination run wild, of course his grandfather wasn't on his death bed ready to hand over the whole of Vongola to him) his steps falter and a large frown creeps its way onto and settles darkly on innocent features.

There is something wrong here, he can feel it, his grandfather is smiling at them but…it is off, stretched taut and the gesture stops short at that grim upturning of lips. Quite frankly, it scares him, pushes away all lingering warmth he has carried in from outside.

"Tsunayoshi" Timoteo greets.

Wrong. His hyper intuition is writhing. It's all wrong! Where is his usual gentleness? Why is there a… heaviness in his grandfather's heart?

"J-jii-chan. W-what's wrong?" Tsuna can't help the trembling in his voice, can't help the seeping fear.

A familiar weight settles onto his shoulder, lacking its inherent comfort and only inciting further foreboding dread. The usual kick to the head would give him security, tell him things are all right. He misses the gesture.

Behind him, there are scuffles and quiet murmurs as the guardians take in the tense atmosphere in the room. A dark, sombre aura around Vongola Nono and distress radiating from their kind, timid friend (boss).

It agitates them, has them warring between protecting him – in their own way – and destroying the object of his discomfort. The latter unachievable because they don't know the cause. See if that stops them.

"Please follow me"

Nothing else is said before the old man turns and leads them deeper into the mansion, his uneasy grandson following hesitantly behind him.

**TBC**

A/N: Hmm, so I was going to make it a light, fluffy and crack-ish story at first but then I decided to make it a more serious story with some light humour – I probably failed?

Hehe, so I tried to get them as IC as possible which is why I have hardly any dialogue for the guardians as of yet – I'm sort of testing the waters to see if you guys think I have portrayed them adequately, but I also have my own take on things so they might not totally be IC anyway. I'm contradicting myself aren't I? As for Tsuna, I'm giving him a little more spine and maturity outside of HDWM because well I like him like that, and he has matured since returning from the future.

Well anyway, that's the first chapter. Comments, criticisms, constructive criticisms and whatever else are welcome. I would love to hear from you all :3 Also any tips you might have that could improve my writing, I'm still only an amateur and would greatly appreciate any help.

I extremely hope to see you in my next chapter.


	2. Choice to be

Welcome one and all to my second chapter – after getting a review from Raevi-san (you don't mind me calling you that do you?) I was so ecstatic because I was sure no-one would like my story! Thank you very much to those that took the time to follow, favourite and/or review my story ^^ I hope I haven't kept you waiting. Anyway I was going to put this up on the weekend but it was both unexpectedly and expectedly busy and I took a day (or five) afterwards to recover.

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: T

Pairings: None at the moment.

Warnings: Guardians being guardians, and minor language.

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR. Sadly I do not. The cast are still at my not-for-profit fingertips *innocent smile* I do own my own characters and all unrecognisable plot.

A/N: Just for clarification this is the official start of my own story arc (which incorporates the Daily Life arc) and starts a little over a week and a half after the return from the future. The whole arc will proceed over the month before the Inheritance ceremony arc. I have not watched the anime only read the manga, thought I should make that clear.

Thoughts are still _'italics in apostrophes'_

**Choice to be**

'_Labyrinth'_

Is the first non-fear related word that pops into Tsuna's head as he is lead through the Vongola mansion. Or maybe it is fear related, because he feels he can lose his way oh so easily amongst the twists and turns and never find his way out.

Despite the splendour and extravagance jumping out at him from around every corner, he can't focus on his surroundings long enough to be distracted from the heaviness his grandfather is carrying.

That is what is plaguing Tsuna so much, the smile-but-not just an outward reflection of this inner darkness. Like an infection, it passes into him, builds and builds upon his fear until he torments himself with possible but improbable reasons as to _why_ his grandfather is acting so strangely.

When they stop in front of a door, it takes all of two seconds for his hyper intuition to pick up on something from behind it, stopping him cold because it is suffocatingly familiar, yet...different at the same time.

His grandfather's mouth is opening and closing, but he may as well be deaf for all he hears is the blood rushing past his ears and the pounding of his hyper intuition against his skull.

_Find it…_

Somehow the soft brush of wood against carpet finds its way to his senses and, feeling detached from his body, he moves only because the determination within him demands so.

…_find it_

The only things he is aware of as he walks into the room is the forming headache, the cold grip around his lungs and the weight on his shoulder.

…_find it!_

He has.

Standing in the room, next to the open window, is a raven-haired woman. Tsuna feels he can't look away, not because the afternoon sunlight throws her elegantly sharp features into stark shadow but because he feels if he does, if he turns his attention away for one second, it will be the last second he knows.

But this woman – beautiful and frightening and familiar – is undoubtedly the presence that had haunted his every step in the future. And just like before, being in such proximity to her almost hurts.

He finds that he is no longer certain of his safety around the presence, around _her_. Where before that turmoil had been so deeply entrenched into her being as to be its own avenging entity, it is now as fresh as it is raw, a roiling, undisciplined mass of darkness.

Without a purpose, without a focus, that darkness is left to compound on frustration and restless waiting. Restrained for now, until that proverbial drop of water causes the cup to overflow.

"Tsunayoshi" the sound of his name snaps him out of his thoughts "I would like you, and your guardians, to meet Renata"

Why does Timoteo sound so contrary to his words then? Like the very last thing he wants is for Tsuna to be acquainted with this woman - Renata.

She turns to face them, responding to her name sounding from behind her. Tsuna notices her eyes immediately, a deep blue, almost black and reminding him of the sky at midnight. He is entranced by them, her inner turmoil displayed unhesitatingly in them.

"Havoc"

Adversely a smooth, gentle and astute voice is what he is met with. Eventually, after his mind manages to grasp the conflicting notions of voice and emotion, Tsuna realises that single word is her greeting.

"Ciaossu" is Reborn's reply and that's when Tsuna realises her eyes aren't trained on him, but on Reborn.

Before anything else can happen Renata is suddenly _there_, right in front of him. Out of pure reflex and his lungs clenching for air (because who _doesn't_ freak if that happens? Especially if his eyes had been wide open yet he saw no instance of movement) Tsuna shrieks and falls backwards to the floor. Reborn landing gracefully on the floor at Tsuna's feet.

With shaking hands she reaches for the baby hitman. Reborn could move… but he doesn't and when those hands clamp around his small body the two disappear.

His shoulder feels too light all of a sudden, the wanted (needed) weight vanished before his eyes.

In the lingering presence Tsuna senses something he didn't before.

* * *

"Can you tell us what's going on _now_?" Gokudera snarls in frustration. Slamming his hands onto the large oak table Jyuudaime, he, the rest of the guardians and Nono are sat around.

Patience is not his strong point, even less so when his Jyuudaime is so obviously tormented by something. Nono's silence as they walked to this 'meeting room' unhelpful in the least and goddamned infuriating at the most.

However close he came to demanding answers as they walked, he refrained and has had time to think; thoughts coming to the conclusion that the source of his boss's distress is the lugubriousness that the old man wears like a shroud and that unknown hitwoman (which she obviously is, even the blind would know) who, if he is honest with himself, is scary as hell.

(You don't feel that kind of shitstorm of emotions without a lot of dead bodies and horrified screams following right after, so because there isn't any of either – it hasn't been sated or has yet to be released that violently – a lot of fear is allowed.)

There is a vast difference between knowing the _source _and knowing the _reason_ however; that evasive knowledge makes his fingers itch to wrap around the certainty of those red explosives hidden all over his body. Foolishly so maybe, but he is no fool (though many debate otherwise). Those fingers wrap around each other instead, when he slumps back in his chair at a pleading, almost desperate look from Jyuudaime.

"Please Gokudera-kun, calm down"

Hearing the shaky voice only serves to further piss him off, knuckles turning white with his ever tightening grip.

"Maa, Hayato, it looks like the old man wants to say something"

The silver haired bomber barely glances in the direction of the voice, not needing visual confirmation to know that the baseball freak is just as lost and agitated as he is – left in the dark of the feelings plaguing Jyuudaime and Nono – despite the disgusting cheer smeared all over his tone.

"Thank you Yamamoto." the old man nods at the grinning idiot "As you all have figured out already, this concerns the woman I introduced to you earlier. I'm sure you all have questions about her; what I am about to tell you may or may not answer them and if it doesn't, they will have to wait. But I must stress that our _discussion_, and your consequent decisions, will either make things easier or harder for you. Please keep that in mind."

Timoteo pauses, allowing time for the gravity of his warnings to sink in. Fixing them with grim eyes as he does so. Gokudera's immediate reaction is to reject everything, to argue against what has been said and what will be said.

Because everything about the old man's words screams trouble for Jyuudaime. More than that, behind the bloody words and glares, is the effort and dog-tiredness he would expect of Atlas – a cumbersome burden (maybe the weight of the world is overkill) is being carried upon those senile shoulders.

Gokudera knows, with the instincts of one who has experienced expectations, that burden is readying to settle on younger shoulders. He will destroy it before it can do so. He will not fail him so horrendously again.

This time, Tsuna will be able to rely on his right-hand man.

Deep in his thoughts, Gokudera's hands are halfway to his dynamites before he registers that the noise which startled him is the opening of the door. Stern and straight-backed, decked in a crisp suit, the ninth generation storm guardian strides into the room.

Pictures and words are all the bomber knows of the man, never seen him in the flesh until now. Those books mentioned the seriousness with which Coyote Nougat coated himself. They neglected to mention how annoyingly intimidating it can be.

Sharp eyes glance at his hands – still frozen halfway to his dynamites – and in the same movement dismiss them entirely. The effect is piercing, like Gokudera is but a greenhorn. Still needing a hundred more years to even hope of conquering such superiority the other man radiates with that simple gesture.

Cursing his uselessness within his mind, he feels as if every word is put on display for the much older storm to inspect. Gokudera clamps his hands together again, knuckles white within seconds.

"Coyote" Timoteo greets, glances and a conversation passing between them, "I am glad you could make it"

All that can be discerned is a nod and another silent conversation. Gokudera tamps down punishingly on his trembling fingers. It is not aggravation but a burning envy.

* * *

Silence is oppressive; Tsuna knows this all too well. In the silence unspoken thoughts are left to run rampant through the air, viciously gaining momentum and stirring wild imaginings far worse than the truth is.

For a reason known only to his intuition, the 'truth' yet to be revealed by his grandfather will lighten the old man's heart only to settle irrevocably on his.

Rather than dwelling on panicked thoughts – there is only so much fear a person can experience at one time until their mentality shatters under the strain, for Tsuna however it just subdues to a throbbing ache, allowing _more_ fear in ('_cruel, cruel universe')_ – the brunette scans for his guardians, in a useless attempt to fill the void that Reborn's absence has opened, and they are exactly where he has seen them last.

Gokudera sits to his right, hands mottled (knuckles white, tips of fingers pale yellow and slender digits an angry red), a storm of emotions surrounding him. Pale face set in a scowl worse than usual.

Yamamoto sits to his left, for once not leaning back or slouching forward. Spine set firmly against the wooden chair back and a smile, strained with faux cheer, plastered over his cheeks. Fingers continuously curl, as if to grip the handle of a bat. Or a katana.

Ryohei, next to Yamamoto, is fidgety and disgruntled, eyes darting continuously perhaps to make up for his own prolonged motionlessness. Every so often he tenses and shoulders move in what can be recognised as the beginnings of punches but his forearms stay restlessly stable.

Chrome who is across from Yamamoto, silently observes like he does and absorbs the atmosphere like a sponge. Patiently waiting for Nono to speak.

Lambo sits, quietly for once, in Chrome's lap, eyes wide and frightened. He is just a child, has already tried (and failed) to reach for the plethora of weapons hidden in his big afro. An ingrained response since 'flight' is impossible right now.

Mukuro – something stirs in Tsuna's mind, '_why is this image weird?_' – lounges languidly next to his female mist counterpart. Heterochromatic eyes sliding disdainfully over the gathered Vongola.

Last is Hibari, not sitting (of course not, he does not crowd like herbivores tend to) instead leans against the corner of the room adjacent to the door. Opposite the direction the wooden, flimsy barrier will open. His eyes are closed, an aura of annoyance and grudging patience surrounding him.

Just when the silence seems close to shattering (violently, if Tsuna knows his friends), a brief clearing of a throat catches everyone's immediate attention. The silent argument between his grandfather and his serious-looking friend has ended, allowing the two adults to focus on the young men and woman seated before them.

"I am Coyote Nougat, Storm Guardian to Vongola Nono" the greeting is curt and to the point. Cleverly hidden (but not enough) irritation rests deep in his clipped tones, Tsuna guesses this is because his grandfather is doing something he disagrees with.

There is a shift in the room suddenly, a settling of weighted thoughts that foretells a lengthy revelation. Curiosity ignited and troubling thoughts set momentarily aside, the brunette listens intently, sensing his friends do the same.

"I summoned all of you here not out of choice, but because I can no longer keep withholding Renata's presence" Tsuna twitches at the word "from your lives. The recent events from the future have no longer made this possible. I hold barely any sway over her actions and so I want to prepare you as best as possible"

Tsuna's breaths quicken, what his grandfather is saying can only mean one thing.

"Your questions will wait" Several jaws, including his own, click shut at the sharp command from Coyote. Someone's teeth grind together harshly.

"I suggest you sit patiently and listen to me, this is something I have dreaded ever since I received the memories of that future-no-longer" the warning is soft, subtly menacing while retaining its sombre tones. In it Tsuna sees the feared Boss, is scared suddenly _of_ his grandfather (his intuition pushes more in the direction of what his grandfather has to say) instead of _for_ him.

"There are four major things I can reveal concerning Renata. One; She is a hitwoman of the highest caliber, though weaker than Reborn. Two; She is _unstable_, target her loved ones and you will not enjoy the outcome. Three; There are distinct ways to calm her and keep her calm, the opposite also being true. And Four; … Renata is Reborn's twin sister"

Astonished silence. Maybe the earth ceases its spin or the sky ceases to be blue, but somewhere, somehow, something has happened. Why else does the very world seem so very, very _wrong_?

Several protests accumulate heavily in the air, pressing on everyone's minds. Siblings. The World's Best Hitman has _blood-related family_.

It's so wrong...that maybe...it's right.

His grandfather's behaviour and recent revelation, the bits and pieces he knows of her, both present and not and Reborn's weirdness this morning ('_was it only?'_) adds up to one terrifyingly aberrant picture. Renata...fits into that picture. Tsuna cringes because; '_Why does this feel like just the beginning?_'

Nono continues. Steadily and with only the sombre tones he seems to have gained a proclivity for.

"I had taken it upon myself to curb her… tendencies, to act the balm for her, not only because Reborn is Family but because seeing her in that state is truly disheartening. As I mentioned there are distinct ways to achieve this; possessing sky flames is one of them. Renata seems to feel at ease around Sky attributed individuals, myself being one example."

Beside Tsuna, Gokudera tenses, the action mimicked by most of his friends. He can only sit in shock as pieces of the picture fill in. But…what can he do?

Obliviously, the words keep coming.

"However, I am no longer able to be the Sky for her; she lost trust in me after receiving those memories. To be honest I have never fully held it, the extent of her trust rested on the gratefulness of my care and the Family, the home, I provided Reborn with. Due to that, if I were to order Reborn's assassination for example, she would kill me without a second's hesitation."

Displeasure grows as worst fears seem to be coming true.

Tsuna only feels the beginnings of hysteria.

Nothing can shut out those relentless words.

"When she received those memories, for a week, she rampaged all over Italy. The damage she wrought was momentous and the body count out of proportion for a single person. I managed to deter her from her violence just yesterday, but since then she has demanded to see two people. Reborn and…" apologetic eyes rest on the pale brunette "you, Tsunayoshi"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO LET JYUUDAIME ANYWHERE NEAR THAT CRAZY WOMAN!"

Gokudera's outburst is the catalyst to the thick tension in the air. His guardian's thoughts gush forth, become a mere amalgam of words with no discernible connection.

He is in way over his head, wants to just scream and run away. To go back home and maybe cry; he would too but being hunted down and dragged back is less than appealing. Which leaves the boss-to-be ignorant of what actions to take now that the baby's _unstable sister_ (he feels like breaking down then and there, how can help with _that_?) has appeared and snatched him away.

Tsuna just sits there letting the angered protests drown him.

"Maa, you're-

"I extremely don't-"

"B-Bossu..."

"Tsuna can't-"

"Kufufu, interes-"

"Lambo-san isn't-"

"get hurt-"

"unpredictable-"

"weak herbivores-"

"…is she going-"

"strong to the extre-"

"scarier than-"

"how dare you-"

"for a joke-"

"be fun for me-"

"but what if-"

"bite her to death-"

"useless to hide it-"

"get him killed-"

"what were you think-"

Pressure does funny things to one's mind. Things that would break other people, however, only stoke his orange flame.

"STOP!" small hands slam forcefully on the table, silencing the room immediately.

The flip side of the coin. The side that leaves no room for discussion. Calm, certain and powerful. Tsuna's Boss side.

Clarity bathes the room, the situation, his unruly thoughts. Of course he can help, there is nothing he can't do when he puts his dying will into it. Reborn taught him that, helping his sister is what he wants to do so helping his sister is what he will do. Those transient doubts seem silly now, his fears contradict Reborn's own orders 'As a boss it is your responsibility', meaning the Spartan torturer won't let Tsuna fail.

(Wonder abounds as to why_ exactly_ Tsuna is missing the baby)

Drawing comfort from his regained surety, flickering orange eyes pierce the heart of any lingering protests, leaves them to wither away in the space of reluctant obedience. Demanding eyes rest on the man at the head of the table.

"Jii-chan. Please tell me what you called me and my friends here for"

Just for show, the words spoken are for the benefit of the rest of the room. His grandfather, Vongola Nono, will read the message sent tacitly.

'_Stop clinging to your apologies, the choice has already been made. To retreat now would be cowardly_'

A sigh, heaved out in a moment of wearisome abandon. It is wrong, what he is asking, but his grandson is right. The choice has been made, no going back now.

"Tsunayoshi, I would like you to freely accept Renata into your life and continue the task I took upon myself: be a calming presence for her and, as best you can, stave off her instability. To that extent, I would like your guardians to help with this task. I am fully aware of how selfish my request is, but there is no-one else who could possibly do what I am asking"

Any traces of orange have disappeared, leaving warm, kind brown orbs to stare doe-like at the gathered group. Accompanied by a heart-warming smile.

"I already want to help Renata-san and even if I no longer want to, Reborn has ordered me to. I have no choice but to accept your request Jii-chan"

"But Jyuu-"

Orange flickers back into existence.

"No Gokudera-kun, this is something I had decided on before I even knew who Renata-san was. My question is, will you all" calm eyes travel over them: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome and Mukuro "help me find her or not?"

Lambo is obviously excluded while Hibari has already left.

Without waiting for an answer he walks out of the room. Disappearing around the wooden frame before anyone can, or does, react.

**TBC**

A/N: I was not expecting the second chapter to be this difficult to write -_-' I had the chapter content planned out but, NONO Y YOU SO HARD TO WRITE?! And what I was/was not going to reveal about Renata was just…WHAT THE HELL DO I WRITE HERE?! It killed me….but I'm happy(?) with it now and I didn't want to keep my few followers waiting. Like I said on my first chapter I added some maturity and gave Tsuna some spine. I feel he is like this after returning from the future so if he seems too badass don't worry, it's the whole situation. Adorable Dame-Tsuna will appear again soon.

Moving on, I hope you all don't flame my OC (or completely disregard my story from now on) because well, here's a little trivia. I created Renata from the thought – **'What if Reborn was female?' **But of course my own quirks got in the way of that and then my OC was born, hooray *claps enthusiastically*. She is a female carbon copy in looks only though, don't worry about that! There will be similarities, since they _are_ siblings.

Comments, criticisms, constructive criticisms and whatever else are welcome. I would love to hear from you all :3 Also any tips you might have that could improve my writing, I'm still only an amateur and would greatly appreciate any help.

I extremely hope to see you in my next chapter.


	3. Prod the beast and it might just awaken

Havoc everyone, third chapter up :) Well must I say that I forgot one thing from last chapter, and that is to say that I can officially call my story AU. Also, things might not make sense now, but I have long term plans for this fic and hopefully over time you all will be able to spot my themes. On another note my OC has her own arc of which this is just the beginning, and before anyone asks she is a main support character, meaning she is like Tsuna's less seen guardians – Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari, important but not necessarily seen all the time. But of course in her arc it will revolve around her.

Thank you so much for the review WinterGuardianAngel24 *bows* as for your confusion, I think I mentioned that Reborn blames it all on Tsuna for not keeping his guardians in line (yes it is all Tsuna's fault hehe). But I chalk it down to; Reborn is sadistic, he sees it as good training for Tsuna (because assassinations/complications happen in planes all the time XD) and Reborn was the one who warned Chrome beforehand that any major destruction will be her responsibility (also I like to think Chrome is superwoman :3 *flails arms*) but if I wrote it in, Mukuro would have made the illusion part of the plane real, because you know, he can do that. Hope that clears up your confusion!

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: T

Genre: AU, action/adventure, with some instances of hurt/comfort. (I try for angst but fail)

Pairings: OC x Reborn (familial)

Warnings: violence, guardian bashing (literally!), bad things to good people and Tsuna gets abused and no apologies are forthcoming (I see a trend appearing XD)

Disclaimer: Don't own, can't claim, will go sulk now *A* I only own Renata + plot

**Prod the beast and it might just awaken.**

Thirty seconds pass before anyone moves. Tsuna's departure from the room was shocking in the least but there is no mistaking the authority underlying his last 'question'.

Mukuro is the first to move.

"Kufufu~ isn't this an interesting turn of events. I would like to see how it all plays out" the illusionist stands and smirks at those left in the room, purposefully not bowing (as is Japanese custom) or shaking hands (as is Italian mafia custom) with Vongola Nono. Consequently showing disrespect to the most powerful Boss in position (Mukuro believes Tsuna is the most powerful otherwise he would not desire the possession of the boy)

He then strides away, his voice floating back; "are you coming my dear Chrome?" causing the female to remove Lambo from her lap and hurry after him.

"Oi, you better be looking for Jyuudaime pineapple-head"

Gokudera's threat produces nothing but another signature laugh.

"Tch, damned illusionist." Breathing in and out deeply through his nose, the silver-haired bomber reigns in his anger, he has a job to do and getting angry won't help. "As the right-hand man I will be taking charge now. Baseball-idiot, Turf-top, let's go we're finding Jyuudaime. You stay here stupid cow"

The Bovino child, unsurprisingly, doesn't take this well "Lambo-sama demands to go with you" he jumps onto the table, pointing angrily at Gokudera. Getting left behind again fills him with that familiar agony.

"No means no, you crybaby cow"

Lambo shivers a little, unwilling to shed tears (just yet) "Lambo-sama isn't scared of Bakadera's grandpa" or to voice what he is truly thinking.

To Gokudera's credit he doesn't give in to the overwhelming urge to blow the baby up. Instead numbers one through to ten are slowly recited in his mind and deep breaths are once again taken.

Sufficiently calmed, he mutters "Whose grandpa?" and stalks out of the room, after the two he has already ordered to leave. He has bigger things to worry about, like finding Jyuudaime before he finds that dangerous harpy woman.

The sniffling "To…ler…ate" echoes after him.

* * *

Tsuna can safely say he is completely and utterly lost. Intuition aside (those little nudges of 'yes' and 'no' are useless if he is faced with a maze of hallways and doors) he has absolutely _no clue_ which way he should turn.

(The various staff are of no help either, they don't speak Japanese.)

Now he feels like a claustrophobic person within a small closet. His last sight of a window was when his grandpa was leading them to meet Renata, and he has been rounding corners and opening doors for what feels like an eternity now.

Still, the woman he is determinedly looking for eludes him.

Tsuna's thoughts take a sharp left turn as once again images of the…twins assault him.

'_Siblings. I still find it hard to believe, but…that explains what I felt after she took Reborn.' _

An aura of accustomed ease; it is one that envelopes him when it's just him and his mother; it is that same ease that is lacking when his father comes around for one of his rare visits.

No, that train of thought can stop right there. Finding Renata is his top priority, focusing on that task is best.

But, easier said than done. In hindsight he should not have rushed out like that, seeing as how directionally challenged he is currently. In foresight he should at least look like he isn't so hopelessly confused before one of his (more troublesome) friends, stumbles across him.

"Kufufu~ I have found you Tsuna-chan"

Tsuna fails to stifle a girlish shriek.

* * *

A staredown with a five year old child can definitely be ranked one of the more strange events in Timoteo's life. Especially if that child is the storm guardian to his innocent grandson.

For roughly the past minute and a half, they have been engaged in this locking of gazes. The same amount of time has passed since the footsteps of the Gokudera boy and the others faded. This ninety second timeframe appears to be the limit of the child's fear filled obedience.

Lambo gathers himself up and, with determination welling up inside his small body, he jumps to his feet and points a chubby finger imperiously at the two old men quietly watching him.

"Lambo-sama is leaving" and with that he dashes – unhindered – out of the room.

"…Is it wise to have let them go like that?" Coyote's now gently toned voice fills the silence. "You know how dangerous Renata can get."

Nono sighs heavily, leaning forward to rest his chin on interlaced fingers.

"I do not want them to go, however the decision lies not with me. As much as it pains me to say, I am not the one who knows what is best for both Renata and Tsunayoshi-kun. We have to trust his judgement"

"Even if…"

Coyote doesn't need to finish, the graveness of it lies with Nono's acquiescent nod.

* * *

Gokudera is going to make Mukuro eat gunpowder.

Hearing the shrill "Hiiee" that can only ever belong to one person on this planet was enough to raise his hackles, but rounding the corner and witnessing the mere three inch gap between Mukuro and his precious Jyuudaime, who is (may he just freaking point out) _backed up against the wall_, unleashes his explosive fury.

"Get away from Jyuudaime!" he barks, rushing forward with the single minded determination to deliver divine judgement on the perverted pineapple. Planting himself firmly in front of his boss, as Mukuro jumps back to stand next to Chrome (Gokudera will have a word with her later; she should at least _try_ to control the pineapple) he looks for an opening in which he can throw his lit explosives through. Preferably in the range of that accursed smirking face.

The damned freak however isn't as weak as he looks and there are no openings. Which is grudgingly acceptable because he, as the right-hand man, will not tolerate some decrepit nobody being a guardian for his precious Jyuudaime either, and so his conflicting thoughts end in a stale-mate.

He will still gladly make Mukuro eat gunpowder though, if the opportunity arises. But before he can find an opening there is a small hand gently, but firmly restraining movement of his left arm and the silver haired bomber turns to see pleading brown eyes.

Instantly the large majority of his anger seeps out of his system.

"Please Gokudera-kun, we have to find Renata-san"

Those words cause rage to barrage him again, releasing previously restrained protests. "But Jyuudaime, that woman is crazy! And dangerous!" and he will _not_ let her harm his gentle, kind, forgiving boss.

Tsuna just smiles warmly, brown eyes cutting right through him "I know"

All protests die with that simple admission. Once again Tsuna turns and walks away without saying anything more. As if caught in a slipstream his friends follow behind him, the only one missing being the strongest guardian.

* * *

Big and Scary. Lambo doesn't like the Vongola house and his dearest wish is to find Dame-Tsuna so he can brag about how brave he has been; walking around this building all by himself.

"Gupyaaaa"

Lambo shrieks, hearing a loud crash and – because it can't be anything other than a monster coming to eat his candy – dashes off down the corridor, a trail of tears streaming behind him from the speed at which he flees.

'_Not scary, not scary, not scary. Go away, go away, go away'_

"It's Lambo-sama's caaanddyyy" the child wails. His shrill cry filling the hallway and (unbeknownst to the child) alarming a maid in one of the rooms.

A door opens to the cow baby's left and in a moment of blind panic he jumps _up_, somehow finding his way into a ventilation shaft.

It is a great triumph for Lambo-sama; the monster can't find him anymore. Now all he has to do is find Tsuna and tell him about his brilliant victory. He decides to stay in the vents because he wants to make a dramatic entrance when he does find everyone (it is not because the monster can't possibly fit into the small area).

Picking a direction – left – Lambo crawls through the vents as quickly as he can. And because he is the great Lambo-sama, he stumbles across Dame-Tsuna and Bakadera and everyone else within a short while.

A large, pride smile adorning his chubby cheeks, the baby follows them quietly. It is not yet time for his big entrance and he is (not) afraid of them sending him back to be watched over like he is a burden.

From the small, evenly-spaced, grilled openings in the vent, Lambo keeps track of the (bickering) group as they move. Up above them, he spots the very scary Hibari before Tsuna does, and like the older brunette he recoils from the glare even if it is not aimed at him.

"You're late Herbivore" is what floats up to Lambo's ears "I've found her"

'_The pretty lady' _Lambo thinks (and for some reason she reminds him of Maman, only ten times scarier)

He follows secretly in the vents as Hibari turns and strides away with confident steps.

* * *

"I've found her"

Tsuna almost cries in relief. He knows he has been generally walking in the right direction, but at his rate it would have been a long while until he actually found Renata-san, and he wants to help her as soon as he can (there is also the not-so-small issue of one impatient mist guardian).

So when Hibari-san let those heavenly words fall from his lips, Tsuna knew he was saved.

With a sharp turn and a confidence that belongs to one who runs the place, Hibari leads them all through the maze-like building and as they get closer and closer to where Renata-san is, Tsuna's feeling of foreboding arises once again – his mood, as well as his thoughts, plummeting as it does so.

Misgivings swirl rampantly in his mind again, bringing to the forefront of his thoughts that the little he knows of Renata-san doesn't paint a particularly pleasant picture. Thinking more thoroughly on it, his jii-chan has not told them much of anything. In actuality, aside from the facts he has divulged upon them, his words have conveyed largely negative aspects.

Which raises the question; what exactly does Tsuna know of her?

Renata is Reborn's twin (and destructively protective of him, Tsuna will bet everything he has on this), a highly skilled hitman with looks that can shoot a man thrice through the heart. According to his grandfather she is; unstable, in need of Tsuna's 'calming effects', distrusting, disloyal, a remorseless killer and very, very dangerous. The last one, he has known from when she was just an unknown presence to him, even as the level of safety he feels around her has drastically changed.

…and that's it. Barely anything (even if he senses what he knows holds innate truth to her character) and nothing that places her in a benign light. It sends shivers crawling across his spine even as his resolve hardens to help her no matter what – there is just no way that all she is consists of such… _disheartening _traits.

Because, and Tsuna can't believe he has not realised this sooner, Reborn is Renata's sister, meaning she has lived through his death in the future, meaning her anger was and _is_ aimed at the one who carried the deed out…meaning, in this current timeline, the person she hates beyond anything does not even exist. Meaning that degree of hate can only come about from tainted love.

And before he can fully dwell on that particular horror (what happens to that void?) they have stopped moving. In front of them is a large metal door, set into a metal wall and running vertically from a tiled floor.

Since when have the plush carpet and wooden doors been absent? It does not matter. Behind the door is Renata-san. He will help her as he failed to do before.

Stepping around Hibari, Tsuna closes his hand around the metal handle and pushes the door open.

* * *

"They have reached the room where Renata has retreated to with Reborn" Coyote continues listening to the message from the subordinates in the surveillance room.

"She is in the middle of the room, Reborn is in her arms and she appears to be….crying" A sharp frown adorns his face upon completion of his report.

"I don't see why you are so shocked with this news." Nono smiles bemusedly at his storm guardian, knowing that 'cry' is too weak a word for what she is no doubt doing. "Reborn is very much Renata's whole world. He died in the future so alongside the immensity of pure rage within her, is an agonising amount of grief"

The bemused smile drops, a shadow falling over Nono's eyes.

"Reborn's death is her last and previously only breaking point that hadn't been reached. Does this count I wonder?"

By the end Nono is musing grimly to himself. Coyote shoots his long-time friend a concerned look. One that goes uncharacteristically unnoticed.

* * *

"Leave. Now" Reborn snarls, pointing his gun at the group in the doorway.

Tsuna takes an involuntary step backwards, not because that gun is filled with _real_ bullets, but because he is frightened at the vicious anger that practically writhes around his tutor. The brunette hasn't ever seen Reborn this angry before and his hyper intuition is warning him, no _roaring_ at him.

_**Flee, run, escape. Go, go, gogogogo just GO!**_

But he doesn't. He can't. Because his heart twists and clenches with every sob, every wail, that fills the room with a cacophony of grief. He is sky and his flames call for harmony. She is far from it.

He wants to – has to – help the pained Renata.

Tsuna's feet carry him forward one step and two things occur simultaneously. Reborn's anger intensifies until it makes Tsuna want to buckle and fall to his knees, and a bullet whizzes past; a chunk a good centimetre into Tsuna's arm appearing as it does so.

It seems that this excessive punishment from Reborn has finally stepped over some sort of line that Gokudera has drawn, because Tsuna can feel what is coming before his storm explodes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" the bomber practically roars, taking one angry step forwards to get closer to his precious boss "Jyuudaime are you ok?"

Following his example, ripples of anger shift throughout the guardians.

Tsuna is oblivious however because his intuition has coiled. Shrunk deeply into itself at a completely different shift in the air. One that Gokudera nor the others have felt. And oh _god_, they were in danger, so, so much danger.

'_What have I done? My friends could get hurt'_

It hurts him; that piercing anger, that killing intent, that promise of destruction. But more than that, what frightens Tsuna so much that he wishes for the refuge of the furthest reaches of the sky, is the deranged feel that taints all of that, it is cold and wild and _it is devoid of humanity._

A war rages. His friends _cannot get hurt_. He still wants to help Renata. The source of the dangerdanger_danger_.

When Tsuna doesn't answer the other boy, he takes it as confirmation that his boss is _not_ ok and moves in front of him so he can give Reborn a piece of his mind. Respect and fear for the hitman crushed under his heel like one of his cigarette buds.

And then before Tsuna's disbelieving eyes that woman, that dangerous, insane, (he still wants to help her) killer is in front of his best friend and…

…and he is on the floor. Screaming. His arm - _oh god his arm_ - is bent at an unnatural angle and _he can see the bone sticking out_.

He is hyperventilating now, trembling uncontrollably. Why? No, Gokudera… NO! DON'T GET UP!

A sickening crunch fills the deathly silent room and after a few seconds another scream shatters it. _Tears it asunder_.

He can only watch helplessly, frozen in horror at the deformed arm and leg of his friend. '_Gokudera…_'

'…_YAMAMOTO_'

He tries to scream but he can't. His throat is frozen shut. '_Yamamoto…no, don't do it…put your weapon down._'

But the Rain can't hear him and the Rain pays dearly for it. A sucking sound and then her red-stained fingers _pull out a chunk of Yamamoto's abdomen_.

Tsuna falls backwards as something hits him in the dead centre of his forehead.

Sharp. Clear. Vivid.

He can _see_ everything around him. It is bright. It is dull. Some things flicker. Others burn. His guardians are falling.

Yamamoto is on the floor, soaked in crimson. Gokudera lies next to him, limbs deformed. Ryohei has joined them, fists … fists _crushed_.

Everything is bathed in calm orange rage.

He is behind the woman in an instant as she removes her hand from Mukuro's gut – substituted for Chrome's. Blood paints the floor, a trident lays broken. Mukuro vanishes.

Gloved hands, alight with flames, are held up.

"I can't allow-"

Flame covered hands grab his skull. Agony. Pure, fiery agony latches on to his mind, travels to his body and he is falling.

_Calm orange bleeds away_.

He can only whimper now. '_Chrome…no, no, no, no…NO CHROME!_'

She flies across the room, smacks into the wall and blood trickles down her face. Her fragile form collapsing in a heap.

Darkness slithers around his vision, ready to drag him down into their depths. He fights, he struggles…'_no Hibari, she is too strong for you. Please. Don't fight her._'

Tonfa's lie shattered on the floor next to a heavily wounded prefect. He still struggles to stand – a kick to the head silences his determination.

Tsuna wants to cry out but he can't. His friends, his family, his loved ones. Why?

'_Why won't you let me help you?_'

Darkness is tugging at him. Not yet…_not yet_. Because falling from somewhere above is Lambo. The five year old is gaping in shock. His descent stops when a bloodied hand catches the back of his cow patterned jumpsuit.

Darkness ruthlessly engulfs Tsuna's consciousness.

**TBC**

A/N: Ok, I thoroughly believe that Lambo's thoughts are a contradiction of what he really feels and tries to make himself feel, if that makes sense? Like he'll try to convince himself he's not scared but his thoughts will convey the complete opposite reaction even as his own thoughts contradict. Also I reckon that Lambo is pretty smart/more knowledgeable than he lets on. All in all I hope I characterised Lambo suitably, well it's how I see him anyway so meh.

Well there was a lot of activity in this chapter, quite a few viewpoints too and well I tried to convey the several-things-happening-at-once thing, lol I think I did quite well. Anyway, as for the last part if Renata seems overpowered I have a bullet proof argument ready; I picture Reborn as being able to do that, and therefore Renata too. It will be more thoroughly explored next chapter XD And later on as well, just know that a (hopefully viable) explanation is on its way.

Lastly, I'm not at all sure I can do fight scenes/angst(?) adequately, which is what I equate to as the last scene. I do ask for constructive criticism specifically on the last bit because I want to know what your thoughts on it are, and/or if I need improvement in that area.

Comments, criticisms, constructive criticisms and whatever else are welcome. I would love to hear from you all :3 Also any tips you might have that could improve my writing, I'm still only an amateur and would greatly appreciate any help.

I extremely hope to see you in my next chapter.


	4. Revelations, questions and no answers

Havoc everyone, sorry for the majorly late update (I usually update roughly within a two week period) but I have a good explanation, I got _sick_. What with winter approaching and flu season starting up I was bound to get something right? WRONG because I usually never get sick, but well, life hates me and handed me the worst cold, bordering on flu, I ever had. Thank you world *rolls eyes*, anywho thank you dearly to my two new followers, I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you and to all my readers :3 Oh and it's longer than my other chapters, so I hope that makes up for its lateness.

**Attention: **Ok, so I wanted to do something for my friend, WinterGuardianAngel24 who is currently running a petition. It is about banning second-person stories on Fanfiction, which she _doesn't _want happening. So if you are at all interested please go to her profile and read what she has written about it and then if you do want to sign it, please do! The link is on her profile and her specific url is here - /u/3256357/

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, some instances of hurt/comfort and hopefully some angst.

Pairings: OC x Reborn, OC x Ryohei (you'll see when you read it) - On a side note, my pairings aren't necessarily romance focused, I will have all manner of pairings that with the clear example of Reborn and Renata, being familial and all, is _not_ them in a romantic relationship.

Warnings: Slight guardian bashing (well one in particular, but please don't kill me when you read it!)

Disclaimer: As I think I've mentioned and as is painfully obvious I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...except for the plot and Renata of course :)

**Revelations and questions and still no answers**

Like a leaf caught in a breeze, Tsuna drifts sporadically between wakefulness and slumber. Awareness seizing him before he is snapped back to the darkness, with any memory of those waking moments swiftly becoming buried underneath the hazy, sluggish feel of his mind.

It doesn't matter so much seeing as his dreams feel real enough to substitute memory, partly because they _are_ of his own recollections. Incessant and agonising, he watches over and over as his friends are ruthlessly attacked. The images flash like an old movie player, flickering and blurring and wreaking havoc on his mind. So even lulling in and out of unconsciousness as he is, an anxiety over his friends' wellbeing builds up inside of him. Most especially for Lambo, the 5 year olds condition is completely unknown to him and because of that black space in his mind he agonises over all the possible things that could have happened to the bratty baby he is so protective of.

But hovering over all of that is an almost heady warmth enveloping his limbs. Bordering on uncomfortable though it is, the warmth is his only comforting constant.

Gradually, however, his mind sheds the haziness shrouding it, bringing with it both a growing awareness of his condition – dull aches throughout his limbs and a subdued throbbing in his temples – and the puzzling persistence of that encompassing heat which, in his _broad_ range of medical knowledge (something he has had to attain thanks to years of bullying), he had attributed to a feverish response as his body worked to heal him.

What seems like a long while later, Tsuna gains enough clarity and strength to open his eyes. White, ceiling tiles greet him with their stark sterility, broken only by hairlines of black dividing the tiles into perfect squares above his head.

'_I hate hospitals_' and he does.

Smells of the dying and dead and overpowering (but not enough) chemicals, morbid beeps of machines, stiff bed sheets, invasive pinch of needles and pale blue hospital curtains… those curtains are new to him. Which is a nice change, he supposes.

Done with taking in his surroundings, Tsuna tries to get up, annoyed when he can't so much as lift his left arm. Turning to glare at the unresponsive limb, Tsuna is definitely not prepared for what he is met with. His shriek is only half stifled, as the quiet, clinical atmosphere demands.

Because the mystery of the warmth has been solved, the culprit being none other than Renata-san; her arms cradling his shoulders, legs pressed against his and her chin nearly resting on his head. He can only gape in (predominately) confusion until a restless movement against his stomach draws his gaze downwards. His brown eyes alighting upon an all too familiar afro. Lambo – looking whole and unharmed, '_thank_ _god_' – is sleeping in the small space between his and Renata's stomachs.

Relief barely has time to crash over him before the door to the room, his view of it blocked by the curtains, slams open and instead of a voice (like Tsuna is fully expecting to hear) a grunt echoes in the room.

The brunette blinks slowly. Once; his mind registers that there is now a sizeable hole in the swaying blue curtains. Twice; Renata's scowl enters his peripheral vision as she sits up, pulling him with her. And thrice; the curtains are slowly pulled back by none other than Ryohei.

"O-onii-san?" Tsuna squeaks in relief, disbelief and concern. The last sentiment because there is a circular bruise right in the middle of Ryohei's forehead. Assumedly from a small projectile?

'_Is that from Renata-san?_' Tsuna thinks, referring to both the hole and the bruise.

"SAWADA YOU'RE EXTREMELY AWAKE!" Ryohei all but roars in delighted surprise.

"Ryohei, dear," Renata says, the cool and disapproving edge to her voice made sharper by the deadly aura around her "What have I told you about noise in the infirmary?"

The boxers' bandaged but _whole and uncrushed_ hand, comes up to rub at his forehead, a subconscious response to her aura rather than her innocuous words "Keep the noise to a minimum because the patients extremely need quiet" Ryohei recites.

Though the automatic textbook-like answer shocks Tsuna (Onii-san just doesn't have that sort of memory!) something else hits him like a 10 tonne mallet; Ryohei, the doesn't-even-know-shouting-isn't-a-speaking-volume Ryohei, has just replied in a _normal_ tone of voice! What has caused this stunning phenomenon?

(Then again, because it _is_ Onii-san, normal equates to more of a loud speaking volume, like one would use if talking to a person suffering from hearing problems)

"Very good" the raven-haired woman smiles, voice returning to the composure it held when he first met her and frightening aura retreating back into her body "now why have you come barging into the room?"

"Gokudera woke up a minute ago and is extremely demanding to see Sawada"

The woman nods and then pulls the shell-shocked Tsuna back with her, setting them up comfortably against the now reclining top half of the hospital bed.

"Tell him if he can stand on that leg for more than five seconds then he is more than welcome to" the mockery that is clear in her choice of words is absent from her calm tone.

Ryohei nods vigorously "Yes, Ren-sensei" before he leaves to relay the message.

The brunette chuckles, since Ryohei is unable to expel his energy through his usual shouting, the resulting pent-up energy has to be released somewhere. Evidently it has escalated his usual _enthusiastic_ movements. That over-exaggerated nodding a most recent example of this.

"...did he just say _sensei_?!" Tsuna squeaks, slow on the realisation, but quick with his dubiety. In his quest for confirmation he snaps his head just a little too quickly to the side (he's going to feel that crick in his neck later) and finds himself mere inches away from Renata's amused dark blue eyes.

Seeing her close up causes his brain to overlap her calm, almost soft (sharp features retract from the word _soft)_ expression with the one twisted with grief; covered with tears and blotched red at the eyes and cheeks. In his struggle against withstanding Reborn's anger, this image had been pushed to the side.

Further remembrance falls onto him as he stares into her eyes, he can see that her turmoil has significantly lessened, but it is not entirely gone either. Lurking within her is still that mass of darkness; tempered for now until something (and he knows for certain _what_) triggers its violent reaction again.

"Don't you have any questions Tsuna? Any misgivings? After all you are essentially in the grasp of an enemy." The woman muses lightly, detracting him from his observations.

"You're not the enemy" Tsuna blurts without thinking. Guilt flashing across his face not a second after the words have left his mouth.

She is the person who just ruthlessly attacked his friends. But…but he still wants to help her, that is the one thing that has stayed the same ever since he unknowingly 'met' her in the future. His resolve only hardening the more he found out about her, despite the majority of that information being more than unfavourable for her character.

He strays through his thoughts for a little while longer before her words fully sink in, and he voices his one pressing question, momentarily pushed back after seeing Lambo and Ryohei.

"Are my friends alright?"

"Would you care to be more specific Tsuna, I could answer that question in _so_ many ways". Tsuna is starting to think she generally uses that calm tone that doesn't reveal anything, but the wicked gleam in her eyes is what gives her implications away.

"E-Ehhh?" he squeals a little, mindful enough not to try and wake up Lambo.

"Ask again" is her elaboration. After a moment of incredulity (he doesn't even classify that as elaborating!) the brunette huffs in defeat.

Pondering a little on it, Tsuna has a new question "Are they…physically alright?"

"That depends, are we referring to short-term or long-term?"

The brunette sighs; receiving a clear answer from Renata-san is quickly getting frustratingly hard. And she is amused by it, if that small smile playing about her lips is anything to go by. Why does it seem that a love of teasing him is shared between the siblings? Much to his exasperation.

Staying silent for a while longer, Tsuna tries to formulate his question into one that is clear, to the point and will get him the answer he is looking for "Are my friends…no…will my friends heal completely from their injuries?"

Renata hums in seeming approval "With me as both their attacker and healer? Yes"

With a large and wholly relieved sigh because all but two of his most important worries are gone, Tsuna slumps fully into his pillows and more into Renata's arms (bewildered as he realises he doesn't feel averse or suffocated by being so close to her anymore). At the same time her words have produced even more questions over the millions he already has. So picking out his most pressing ones, he decides to drill her.

"How long was I out for?"

"That is usually the first question one asks after waking up." Renata replies, amusement amplifying the shine of her blue eyes "Two days"

Tsuna nods slowly – ignoring the first part of her remark – unsure if it is a short or long amount of time compared to the severity of his injuries (though what had she done with her flames?). He decides dwelling on that slightly unpleasant topic can wait till he absolutely has to address it and voices his next question.

"Onii-san called you his sensei, and you just said you healed my friends, so…"

"Is there any other flame that heals Tsuna?" she prompts, having no difficulties following his train of thought.

"...so you have sun flames. And you are teaching Ryohei how to heal?"

"In essence" she replies offhandedly, glancing at the doorway as if something has drawn her attention.

Due to being around Reborn for a while now, Tsuna knows she has picked up on something he has failed to. Seeing the similarities between her actions and his tutor's. Leading Tsuna to notice other similarities between her and Reborn; they both talk almost without emotion in their voice and he can pick up more by looking into their eyes – _'Is that why Reborn always tips his Fedora?_' – and some differences between them; Renata is more… charitable with such displays of emotion, whether it be through facial expression, vocal expression or physical action.

"What is it?" he asks curiously, leaving his study of the siblings for a later time.

"We have visitors" is her dismissal.

It seems his questions will also have to wait till later.

* * *

"Ren-sensei says you are welcome to see Sawada to the extreme, if you can stand on that leg for more than five seconds. Octopus-head" Ryohei says, adding on the insult almost absentmindedly.

Yamamoto, who is in the hospital bed on Gokudera's left, chuckles slightly to himself, not sharing his slice of humour with the bomber, only partly because the small movement makes his still tender gut twitch painfully. Laughter? Not good until he heals up properly. Morphing his outright chuckle to a subdued one that merely rumbles in his chest proves to be much less painful.

Gokudera scoffs at the baseball idiot, then focuses his indignation on the crap spilling from the idiotic turf-top standing in front of him. Ren-sensei? Since when has that stupid harpy bitch been his _teacher_? Who the hell even gave her the authority over him being able to see Jyuudaime anyway? And why the bloody _hell_ is the over-enthusiastic boxer not shouting? Don't get him wrong, Gokudera is not displeased by the lack of eardrum-bursting noise, but the boxer just doesn't _have_ that sort of control!

"Did you get more than your stupid fists crushed, turf-top?" the silver-haired bomber growls out, angered further with the mocking he has received from that woman (because he knows mockery like he knows his bombs; intimately) and wishes nothing more than to shove his bombs down her throat. Anger and hate overriding his fear of the woman.

A peculiar flash of fear races across the boxer's face before it is replaced with a scowl, his stony grey eyes glaring at Gokudera. Ignoring the third pained chuckle from Yamamoto.

"Ren-sensei is a worthy opponent to the extreme, octopus head!" Ryohei yells, voice inclining more towards the volume he normally uses. Something which the bomber doesn't fail to pick up on, though any reply is cut off by the small, black clad form that appears out of nowhere.

"Stop squabbling you two" is the order "'Dame-Tsuna has woken up, I expect everyone who is awake to be in his room within the next five minutes."

Meaning Gokudera who has just woken up, Yamamoto who has been awake for a day and Chrome and Ryohei who were only knocked out for a few hours those two days ago. So everyone _but_ Hibari (who is still 'sleeping' in the next room) and Lambo who they know is with Tsuna already.

The sun and storm guardian nod, not wishing to anger the baby in any way after the incident that landed them in their hospital beds. Reborn leaves, disappearing around the doorframe in the complete opposite direction of Jyuudaime's room, sparking in Gokudera small flames of curiosity.

Disregarding the baby's weird behaviour however, the four work together in order to make it to Tsuna's room on time; however with Gokudera being unable to walk on his injured leg and adamant about not needing help on top of that, he just makes Ryohei's job that much harder. The boxer is after all, the official (unofficial if you ask Gokudera) healer and therefore _in charge_ of his wellbeing.

Something that really pisses off the silver-haired bomber, who hates being put in such a vulnerable position and having to hand over control to the useless (okay so not really) boxer. He is Jyuudaime's right-hand man damn it! He doesn't need to be helped into a wheelchair, or even _need_ a wheelchair for shit's sake.

So after a half minute of heated debate, Ryohei reluctantly slings the one uninjured arm of Gokudera's over his shoulder (thanks his sensei for not injuring the same-sided arm and leg) and hobbles out the doorway; Gokudera hopping awkwardly with him, his injured leg bent at the knee because thankfully the joint has been completely healed. It barely helps the unavoidable – but quiet enough – bickering between the two as they have a hard time navigating through the uncomfortable position and the right-hand man's throbbing injuries.

Chrome follows behind, next to Yamamoto and lends his much taller frame a shoulder to lean on. He only partially requires the assistance but accepts gratefully because every step is followed by a tender, painful tug from his just-this-side-of-raw abdominal wound. He laughs nervously every time he leans a little too heavily on the smaller girl next to him and apologises, pleasantly surprised when she just smiles up at him and displays a quiet strength as she – not easily – but with little effort, supports his weight.

Being behind their two pale-haired companions as they are, the first signs they catch of something being wrong is the outraged snarling of the hot-headed bomber. Said bomber yelling out something that is half nonsense because his overwhelming anger plays mischief on his audibility. They do however catch something along the lines of 'hands', 'Jyuudaime', 'harpy' and 'prisoner'.

Yamamoto can usually translate his best-friend's nonsense (UMA talk aside) but this time, enlightenment eludes him. That is, until they make their way into Tsuna's room and Chrome's eye along with Yamamoto's eyes widen at the sight of Renata practically glued to their boss' side. Him looking unfazed with her proximity and welcoming them with warm, overwhelmingly relieved brown eyes and his gentle smile.

In spite of Gokudera's outburst, he, Yamamoto and Chrome are instantly bursting with relieved joy, eyes raking almost ravenously over the brunette's figure and ascertaining his wellbeing. Confirmation of his good health settles the apprehensiveness inside them and for the two less-biased of the trio, any lingering bitterness and wariness towards Renata.

After all, if their boss is allowing her so close to him then she can't be all bad right?

* * *

Unsettled silence permeates the room and causes Tsuna to shift uncomfortably, causing Renata's arms to tighten their hold around his shoulders, further causing a growl and the sharpening of a cold, green glare from Gokudera.

Yamamoto and Chrome are seated on the chairs off to the side of the room, with Lambo back in Chrome's lap (awake and happily devouring grape candy) while Ryohei takes up vigil on the other side of the room, arms crossed and lean frame resting against the wall. All of them are quietly observing the scene, and subsequent razor sharp tension, in the middle of the room.

Basically, it is a stare down between a slightly amused Renata and an overprotective Gokudera. With Tsuna stuck firmly in the middle, him the source of their 'battle of wills'. Much to his dismay.

And much to Reborn's wicked amusement.

As Tsuna sees when he enters the room and a slow, amused glint enters his onyx eyes. Before he, himself, can shout at the baby (and then be punished for his insolence afterwards) another voice beats him to it.

"Reborn!" Renata cries out in pure intoned joy, breaking the tension in a heartbeat. She looks, to Tsuna, much like a child who has been reunited with their parents after a long while of being alone. He only gets a mere second to glimpse her expression, before she leaps headfirst off the hospital bed to sweep her beloved brother into her arms.

"Ciaossu" he greets in his usual calm, high-pitched voice. Tsuna almost giggles because the sight in front of him is too cute for words, but he refrains, not wanting a green gun aimed at him.

On the floor, Reborn manages to retain his dignity, mostly because of his indifference (and slight glare that warned them all to keep their mouths _shut_) towards his sister's affection. The baby hitman is being squished to Renata's front, her cheek rubbing against his chubby one which, from the force of her ministrations, has knocked his fedora onto the floor. Messy black spikes left unbidden at its absence.

Which causes Tsuna to tilt his head, his eyes flickering back and forth between the twins because their hair is exactly the same, differing only in length. The exact same shade of black, sporting the same curly…well Reborn has sideburns, hers are just the female equivalent (he wonders how he hasn't noticed till now, they are a pretty prominent feature of hers) and both ending in the same sharp spikes.

Though he has to admit her raven locks, having felt them against his arm, is as soft as downy feathers – inciting within the brunette a strange (and rather horrifying) urge to run his fingers through his devil tutor's hair to see if the strands share even the same softness. Only to thoroughly dismiss that notion within the same breath, because he can just _feel_ the outcome of listening to that urge.

Shaking his head to fully dispel all of those sure-to-be-disastrous thoughts, the brunette refocuses on the scene before him. Renata is now sitting motionlessly on the floor, facing the room; or more specifically, his bed. Reborn stands on top of her head, his fedora back in its usual spot.

"Listen to Renata" Reborn orders bluntly, his words surprising them only because his order isn't one they expect. Though, in the past few days they have been bombarded with the unexpected.

Seriousness settles over the previously tense and joy-filled air, as Reborn jumps over to Ryohei's shoulder. The spotlight fixates on Renata's slender frame occupying centre stage.

"Vongola Decimo and to each of your guardians." she starts, gravely and formally "In the future-no-more your future selves concocted a plan, that plan being to erase the misfortunes that befell them and their loved ones. That plan involved their younger selves. You"

Deep, deep blue eyes fix onto each and every one of them, boring into their souls and imparting into them a sliver of the darkness hidden in her depths. Something their bodies had tasted two days ago, something that now resonates within them. Uninvited shivers crawling up their spines after her gaze has left them.

"You were to fight someone, the man who had single-handedly gathered all the resources and means to take down the most powerful famiglia and the most powerful infants." a glint, harder than a diamond and more deadly than death settles into her gaze "This individual was Byakuran. A man whom, if he existed in this world, would have to watch his back at every step. He dared to entertain notions of domination. He went so far as to manipulate and break Yuni. He took the lives of the Arcobaleno. He plunged Vongola into a time of despair and loss. And he _**killed**_" she hisses out the word, vehemence spitting out like poison and eyes flashing furiously "my Reborn. The very thought of Reborn no longer existing..." a breath shudders out of Renata and she all at once pulls an air of artificial calm over herself.

"The collaboration between you and your future selves, unknown though it may have been to yourselves originally, resulted in the lives of the Arcobaleno and subsequently Reborn's life, being fought for and saved. My dear Reborn owes his life to you, _I_ owe my life to you" something tender and soft, but also harsh and unmoving replaces the rekindled fury in her blue gaze "For saving my brother, you have done far more than I will divulge. But I want to say, for your actions and mine; Thank you, and Sorry."

Upon the conclusion of her speech, Renata oh so slowly bows down at the foot of Tsuna's bed (there is symbolism in this, which isn't missed by the boy) in an emphasising act of apology and gratitude that Tsuna recognises from back home.

"Renata-san..." Tsuna whispers, a trembling in his voice where there should be one in hers.

This is one of those times he despises and loves his hyper intuition, it having picked up on far more than he is _sure_ everyone else has. And what he is delivered is something to be lamented. Renata-san…she is… has she realised what she has just said? Excruciating, it is like a rusty knife plunging through his heart. What has happened to her? What has made her like this? A dangerous, deadly, unstable mind, emotions for her precious Reborn felt to their extremities, a darkness that is black upon black upon black and a hold on existence the strength of a spider's thread of silk.

He wants to help her. From that instance in the future where his desire to help her started, till now where that desire to soothe is just as, if-not stronger, than previously. The only thing that has changed is his ever hardening, ever evolving resolve. Nothing will stand in his way, he will go to the lengths of the earth to heal her wounds, heal that which he senses deep inside her. Just as he has promised to do for all of his dearest friends.

"You think that shitty, fake apology and thank you is going to make up for anything!" Gokudera yells, wrenching Tsuna back into reality "You bloody insane harpy bitch-"

"Gokudera. Stop." Tsuna demands, orange flooding his brown orbs. But his order is drowned out by his best friends next shout, aimed towards the woman who merely straightens and stares unwaveringly at the silver-haired bomber.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL JYUUDAIME!" he rages, uninjured arm flinging wide across the air as if he wants to bash it across her face, his glare furious and unmoved by her obviously sincere words.

Before the deafening ring of his outburst can settle in the room, Gokudera is flung out of his chair by an equally furious Ryohei and shoved roughly against the wall, his senpai's anger a scary thing to behold as it is rarely let out this fiercely.

"DON'T TALK TO REN-SENSEI LIKE THAT YOU DAMNED IDIOTIC BOMBER!" Ryohei roars, face contorted with his uncharacteristic fury.

Harmless, is a word synonymous with Ryohei, as a far more frightening being overshadows the boy; paralysing Gokudera until he has to remind himself to breathe again. Small, but sure as hell not harmless, the merciless hitman standing on Ryohei's shoulder incites this reaction; a cold, cruel anger burning only in his bottomless black stare, the twin orbs like the devil's own.

Reborn's single action is to raise his Leon gun and press it bruisingly to Gokudera's forehead, green metal digging into clammy skin.

"Don't. _EVER._ Insult. My. Sorella. Again" without a hint of anger, each word is cold, precise and sinister. Gokudera would rather the anger because this is so much more dangerous, detached, as if the step after holding a gun to his forehead will have no effect on the hitman whatsoever. As if Gokudera's life means nothing and he suddenly feels as helpless and weak as he did as a young boy.

Moving through frozen limbs, the bomber manages a nod and the pressure against his head and collar drops, the two sun-flame users turning their backs to him. He slumps to the floor like a rag doll, uttering nothing as he doesn't reach his destination but is instead helped back into his seat by the ever quiet Chrome.

Glazed green eyes meet his precious Jyuudaime's and he recoils at the disappointment in the orange depths.

"Gokudera-kun, Renata-san was never going to kill me" orange trickles away leaving warm brown, and a perplexed expression that isn't known to Tsuna's dying will. The bomber can only stare helplessly as he realises, '_that thought never crossed Jyuudaime's mind_.'

Luckily another voice speaks up.

"Bossu...isn't that what...Nono..." Chrome flicks her gaze across the room before laying it on Tsuna's forehead again "implied?"

The brunette's perplexed brown gaze lands on his female mist guardian.

"I wouldn't have attacked if Gokudera hadn't harboured ill-intent towards my dear Reborn" Renata interjects over Tsuna, expression neutral as she studies the bomber from her position on the floor. He hates how she can appear so superior to him even in her universally inferior position.

"But s-storm-san...wouldn't have...if..." her own implication is left to dangle. Tsuna's returning orange eyes narrowing as he grasps onto it.

"Reborn" the calm, almost disinterested sounding voice slithers over to the hitman "you shot me on purpose."

A small smirk tips the baby's lips. "What would you do if I did?" he mocks.

Tsuna merely blinks languidly "Nothing I'll get away with"

Everyone jolts slightly when Renata tips her head back, releasing hearty and loud laughter to dance throughout the room. "Tsuna, dear, I just _love_ your dying will mode" she gasps in amusement.

Maybe it is the observation or the joy she derives from it, but his dying will mode trickles away once again. When not calmed by his blazing flame, it seems he has a different reaction to his tutor's words.

"Why did you do that Reborn! Everyone got hurt!" the boy half yells.

"I killed two birds with one stone, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn answers, a glare for the tone the boy used with him "It wouldn't do if we returned to Japan and your guardians were wary of Renata, so I broke the ice. When she healed you, her flames entered your body and on an instinctual level you are now familiar with her"

"...Th-that's true" and it is, Tsuna feels like he's known Renata for a while now. Though that may have been due to the fact that he actually _has._ But there is an undeniable _something_ between them that was absent prior to him waking up in the infirmary. Looking around the room he establishes the truth of this for everyone.

"But, Reborn, did you have to get all my friends hurt to do that!" surely there must have been a better alternative! Tsuna is quite certain of this.

Reborn tips his fedora, the black brim casting a heavy shadow over his eyes. "It was the best course of action possible."

"She didn't hurt everyone Sawada" Ryohei speaks up (his low volume back and still a shock to the large majority of the room). Everyone follows his gaze to the oblivious Lambo, the cow baby bragging to Yamamoto and Chrome about one brave deed or another.

"L-Lambo" the brunette stutters, as if only just remembering the perfectly unharmed baby.

"Haven't you wondered why that cow brat is the only uninjured one?" Reborn asks the stunned guardians.

"Actually, yeah" Yamamoto chuckles, hearing and answering the question for his fellow guardians, wincing a little when his wound tweaks again.

"Renata doesn't harm children" a new voice explains.

"D-Dino!" Tsuna gasps, eyes flying to the door as it opens to reveal the Cavallone boss.

"Hey little brother" the blonde boss greets, a large smile spread across his face as he steps into the room. With not a hint of any of his subordinates, he of course trips over nothing, landing on Renata who doesn't move an inch as his weight hits her back.

"Ouch, oops, I must have tripped over my shoelaces"

"Pipsqueak Dino, your curiosity will get you killed one day" then with a kick to the head, the Cavallone boss acquaints his face with the wall Ryohei is leaning against.

"Maa~ doesn't harm children?" Yamamoto asks, a brow raised curiously. Drawing attention back to the answer he patiently waits for. Lambo still droning away in the background.

"_Yes_" Renata hisses with not a little ferocity, her calm exterior shattering "Harming a helpless, or even not so helpless child. Despicable. The worst being that Estraneo filth" chilling laughter rings out, filling the room with a chorus of barely restrained craze "I enjoyed bathing in every last drop of their cowardly blood"

Chrome, sitting across the room, gasps in shock. Her attention to Lambo ripped away with the utterance of that cursed name. Even if the worst of the details have been kept from her, the inhumane experiments _that_ Famiglia performed on Mukuro-sama, Ken and Chikusa are like raw wounds on her shared soul. She is pained that they had to go through such horrors in their childhood.

"Oya~" a male voice spreads around the room, sourcing from the female mists mouth "I had heard that scum had been obliterated, but not whom had done it."

Still weak from his exertion of energy two days ago, Mukuro is barely holding on to his possession of his dear Chrome's body. Hearing _that_ name within her head space however, had immediately captured his undivided attention. His old hatred towards that rotten famiglia, filling his mind.

"It seems like we have something further to discuss, Renata. I will be looking forward to when we officially meet in person" his equally chilling laughter moves around the room, then fades along with his presence in his counterparts body.

The small girl slumps in her chair, tired from the possession, the only thing keeping her awake is a single-minded determination "T-thank-you" she whispers, not for herself but for her beloved Mukuro.

Thoughtful blue eyes appraise the now sleeping girl, calm once again falling over the woman they belong to.

A timid voice breaks the silence this time "Was that Mukuro? I thought I saw him disappear after...after being attacked." An almost audible 'click' sounds as pieces fall into place "Isn't Mukuro still in Vendicare?"

"Realise these things sooner, Dame-Tsuna"

'_Ahh, everything is going back to normal' _

Of course it is, that tiny foot connecting painfully with his head is like a comfort hug from his Spartan tutor. In a twisted way, the customary gesture makes Tsuna happy...discounting the large bruise no-doubt forming on his head and the aggravation of the throbbing already present in his skull.

"Hahaha" the chuckle (and Yamamoto obviously hasn't learnt from the hundred _other_ times his chuckling has brought pain) sounds over the dynamics of tutor and student.

"But you banged us up, and aren't we still children?" the rain guardian asks in a rare show of sound logic.

"The older you get the less reservations I have over not hurting you." While she has answered the question, those listening (everyone but Tsuna and Reborn) are far from from satisfied.

Turning a blind eye to their questioning gazes, the woman faces an all but forgotten Dino.

"Havoc, Bucking Bronco" she greets "Nice to finally meet my brother's previous student. Were you curious about me and so you came to see me for yourself? How flattering" she looks anything _but_, Dino thinks "Last time I checked you were halfway across the world"

"Hehe" the blonde chuckles nervously also ignoring the questioning gazes now aimed towards him, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "Everyone has heard of the Mayhem Twins. I wanted to see the other half for myself and... well how could I not race over here when I heard that you had landed my little brother in the infirmary?"

Three blank looks and one dumbfounded one meets their conversation.

Gokudera comes to life once again, his depression over upsetting Tsuna overridden by stronger emotions. "_You_ are the Mayhem Twins? Feared as the devil himself split into two heavenly bodies and unleashed onto the Earth?!" he demands, finger pointing between Renata and Reborn (who stopped torturing Tsuna upon hearing his old title) "_You_ are the two strongest assassins in the _whole world_?!" he shouts, disbelief, fear and admiration all rolled up into one and stuck firmly onto his every movement.

Of course he too has heard the stories and in hindsight he probably _should _have figured it out already. All the signs point to it; for who else can hold the title of strongest hitman in the world but the male Mayhem Twin? However twins – as everyone knows – aren't usually comprised of a baby and a grown woman, so he is pardoned if that totally threw off all he had visualised them as. It's akin to seeing Santa take off his beard and realising that, _that's not Santa_.

The raven-haired woman sighs into the, yet again, fallen silence. Finally standing up she places a hand on her hip, pouting at her brother.

"Reborn, when will people stop calling us that?"

**TBC**

Note: Sorella is Italian for sister.

A/N: Well, I had a hard time figuring out just _what_ I wanted to reveal about Renata, there is more on her and more questions to be answered in the next chapter, so rest assured that any raised inquiries will (hopefully) be satisfied. Although my plans for this chapter were completely blown out of the water T_T

Moving along, I sort of made Ryohei totally OOC? It will be explained in the next chapter, so again, rest assured. I think I failed at using baseball Jargon with Yamamoto? I looked it up on wiki and well 'banged up' is the only term I could find that were a fitting substitute for 'hurt us'.

Also I sort of, kind of, definitely painted Gokudera as a bad guy, sorry to all those Gokudera fans out there! I don't mean to hate on him, I just see it as something he would do if someone attacked his precious Jyuudaime and then he walked in to see her hugging him of all things, you know? Well, there's love for other characters so enjoy that XD

Comments, criticisms, constructive criticisms and whatever else are welcome. I would love to hear from you all :3 Also any tips you might have that could improve my writing, I'm still only an amateur and would greatly appreciate any help.

I extremely hope to see you in my next chapter.


End file.
